A surge of new emotions
by username20853
Summary: Yogi has to visit Akari regularly for medical check-ups. Though afraid at first, Yogi comes to learn that the cold doctor is actually a very lovable man.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a fanfic, I am not sure if it is good or not. I am definitely open to comments and _constructive criticism_! I didn't add that much romance, but I hope this minor affection between Yogi and Akari warms your heart somehow. Please read and tell me what you think. Thank you :

* * *

Only recently had Yogi forgotten to change his allergy patch, causing his other self-**Silver Yogi**-to surface. The rampaging Silver Yogi was only stopped when he had been knocked unconscious by Gareki.

Yogi slowly opened his heavy eyelids. He blinked multiple times, unsure of his surroundings.

"Where...am I?" Yogi mumbled to himself.

"You are in the hospital, Yogi." A familiar voice replied.

Yogi froze. That voice...

"A-A-Akari sensei?!" Yogi cried. He immediately jerked up in his hospital bed only to be pushed back down forcefully by the ever-so-scary-and-menacing-Akari.

"Don't move you idiot. Your body hasn't recovered."

Yogi was covered in cold sweat. Overwhelmed with fear and not sure of what to do, his face twitched under the tremendous pressure of having Akari-sensei before him. Yogi finally obediently laid back onto the bed.

"A-Akari-sensei... Where is Gareki-kun?" Yogi summoned what little courage he had to ask.

"He and Nai just took off with Tsukitachi to investigate the Lakes."

Yogi nodded.

"WHAT?!" Yogi immediately bounced out of bed, "I need to save them! They are definitely getting bullied by the First Ship!"

Yogi was sure that Kiichi and Jiki would abuse Little Nai and Gareki. More importantly, however, his friends were stolen from him. He had to do something. Yogi forced the windows opened and attempted to fly out of it, escaping Akari's grasp. Unfortunately, he only felt a strong arm wrap around his body, forcing him back down onto the bed once again.

Yogi didn't dare to open his eyes. He knew Akari-sensei was laying on top of him. He knew Akari-sensei was pissed.

Akari-sensei let out a long sigh.

"You just woke up this morning, I will NEVER allow it!" Akari said with much annoyance.

"BUUUUTTTTTTT!" Yogi cried in protest. Akari-sensei ruffled his pink hair. He didn't know what to do with this young blonde man. Beneath his anger and frustration with Yogi, the doctor was worried, oh so very worried.

He recalled how his heart stopped when he saw Yogi being brought in injured. He curled his fists into balls. _I know it's his job to be a human shield... but this idiot could have at least given more thought about his damn self..._ Akari-sensei thought to himself.

He gazed at Yogi's profile beneath him. Yogi seemed to have recovered enough energy to shout and move about...

Yogi peeked at Akari-sensei. He was expecting Akari-sensei to be angry, to be furious, to be ready to punch him, but no, what he saw was a look of absolute relief spread across Akari-sensei's face.

Yogi blushed fiercely.

He had never seen this side of Akari-sensei before.

Akari-sensei, as if having realised that he had accidentally revealed his inner emotions, immediately got off the bed and slapped Yogi hard on the head, sending Yogi into massive convulsions of pain.

"I do expect you to change your patch regularly from now on, **Yogi**." His emphasis on Yogi's name sent chills down Yogi's spine. Akari straightened himself up and walked out the door.

Meanwhile, Yogi hid himself under the blanket. He remembered the look of relief on Akari-sensei's face and couldn't control his overflowing emotions. He slapped himself on the face.

"Stop being a child, Yogi!" He told himself.

Then, he remembered how Gareki and Little Nai had been taken by the First Ship's fighters.

"AHHHH!" He shouted in realisation. There was no time to waste. Yogi changed into his original set of clothes, opened the window and stealthily jumped out of the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for leaving reviews! ** Arisu-Yuki:** *hugs you back" I LOVE AKARI X YOGI TOO! :D I remember being shocked when I first joined this website, there was no fanfic for the two! Akari-Yogi fans unite! ** Clarouskaya:** Yes, I've decided to continue it, but not for too long! Thank you for your support! :D  
** na-na-nastume and Crystal Nightray:** Thank you so much! It means the world to me!

So... Yogi and Akari action .. :p

* * *

It was the time of the month, the time that Yogi never looked forward to. His monthly medical check-up.

Yogi had a special condition, if he were to remove his allergy patch and be exposed to Varuga, he'd transform into a completely different persona, Silver Yogi. To counter this, Akari-sensei had invented the allergy patch specially for Yogi. In order to keep things in check, Yogi had to visit regularly.

Ever since his last trip to the hospital, Yogi wasn't sure how to face Akari-sensei. Akari had shown a rare expression to Yogi, one of relief that he was safe. Yogi blushed every time he thought about it.

**XXXXXXXX**

As Yogi walked in the corridors of the hospital, he could feel himself losing energy with every step he took. Despite all the mixed emotions he now had for Akari-sensei, one emotion was very clear- Fear. Yogi sighed. He dragged his feet as he walked, hoping to delay the appointed time he'd have to meet Akari-sensei.

"Yogi! What the hell are you doing?" Shouted a familiar voice. "You are already late, get your ass here right now!"

Yogi's head shot up, and he saw that Akari-sensei was shouting at him from the end of the corridor. Akari-sensei's face had annoyance written all over it; and Yogi immediately picked up his pace, literally hurdling towards Akari.

"S-Sorry Sir!" Yogi stuttered.

"Get into the room." Akari said curtly.

Yogi walked into the room, his body was tensed. He hated to admit it, but he was also feeling strangely nervous. He broke out into cold sweat.

"Strip." Akari suddenly said.

Yogi stopped short in his tracks. "W-What?!"

"You heard me."

Yogi could feel his body temperature increase. He brought his arms up in a stance that looked as if he was about to be raped. He was covering his chest protectively. This made Akari roll his eyes. _This idiot..._ He thought.

"I need to check on the recovery of your wounds."

_Oh. _Yogi deflated. He was a little disappointed and that shocked him. _What am I doing!?_ Yogi thought sternly to himself. He hesitantly stripped off his shirt.

Akari pretended to get his equipment ready but actually, all his equipment was already prepared and ready for the check-up. He had eyes for only one thing in the room- Yogi. He looked at Yogi and stared at his scabs and scars. Akari could feel his heart ache a little.

"A-Akari-sensei...?" Yogi asked.

Akari immediately snapped back awake. "Lie on the bed." Yogi did as he was told. "Don't move unless I tell you to."

Yogi laid obediently on the bed, he was feeling even more tensed than before. He forced himself to stay still, but he jerked forward instinctively at the cool touch of Akari's fingers on his body.

Akari forced Yogi's body back down and grunted, "No. Movements."

"S-sorry!" Yogi cried. He could feel his face burning up, and couldn't help but blush.

Akari was applying cream onto some of his wounds, and he had a emotionless face. Yogi could feel his something fade within him, he was expecting Akari-sensei to show more emotion towards him.

_What was I expecting?... _Yogi asked himself.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Clothe yourself." Akari offered no more words as he stepped away from Yogi.

Yogi put on his shirt and nervously glanced at Akari-sensei, he had only meant to take a peek at him, but he saw Akari-sensei looking back at him too. Both of them immediately averted their eyes. Yogi could feel his heart pounding in his chest. The places where Akari had touched him burned under his clothes.

Akari felt like a complete idiot, Yogi had caught him red-handed. Try as he might, he just couldn't control his eyes from drifting to Yogi. Akari ruffled his pink hair, and focused on keeping the equipment.

"S-Sorry, Akari-sensei..."

Akari looked back and saw Yogi with an apologetic look on his face. His lips were pursed together and his eyes showed nervousness and fear. His face was tinted a light pink.

"Why are you sorry?"

Yogi stuttered and mumbled but no words came out of his mouth. He had no idea how to reply or express his feelings. He never knew what to do in front of the doctor. He just thought it was the right thing to apologise.

He heard Akari-sensei chuckle lightly, and then loudly.

"Sensei?" Yogi asked in disbelief, he hadn't seen Akari-sensei laugh before.

"Ah, nothing." Akari had always found Yogi's nervousness unerring, but today it was especially amusing and strangely...cute. Before he knew it, he had found himself laughing.

Yogi could only stare at Akari-sensei, mesmerized by this sudden display of emotion. Akari-sensei looked really different when he was laughing, and Yogi's heart beat so hard that his chest hurt.

After a good laugh, Akari calmed his nerves and cleared his throat. He looked over and saw Yogi, mouth agape.

He headed straight for Yogi and grabbed his face in his hand. Yogi had no time to react and could only gape in horror. "You ARE changing your allergy patch regularly right? If the same thing that happened in Rinoll were to happen again, treatment wouldn't be as easy." Akari-sensei warned. Akari swiftly let Yogi go. "You may go now."

Yogi was at a loss for words. He absent-mindedly left the room. Now, his whole body burned at Akari-sensei's touch. Each check-up was a new discovery, and though Yogi was confused by his emotions, he wanted to learn more about Akari-sensei. _W-Why am I feeling like this?_

**XXXXXXXX**

Akari-sensei sat down on the couch and stretched himself out. He recalled how his hand had touched Yogi, and how he had been unable to stop his laughter. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. _What the hell am I doing.._

* * *

I really hope you like this chapter! If you have suggestions for the next chapter, please do not hesitate to drop a review. I need a little but of inspiration too, you see xD

Question of the day: Would you like to see a kiss between Akari and Yogi?

Has anyone here watched Shingeki no Kyojin? I have, and I am now scarred for life T_T


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Sorry it took so long for the next chapter to come out. I attended a wedding overseas, and came home with food poisoning! :/ I've been eating **NOTHING**, I repeat,** NOTHING** but porridge for 5 days now. I've lost so much weight :'D So if you wanna lose weight, go eat some bad eggs ahahaha.

This is a mild chapter. Of course, Akari and Yogi still have a long ways to go before they can kissy nyehehe, but I definitely intend to make it happen. The next chapter is on its way! Trust me when I say the next chapter is going to be exciting! :)

* * *

Akari was exhausted. It had been a few days since the purge on Smoky mansion had ended, and the doctor finally had a little spare time to take a well deserved break. Akari's body seemed to scream at him to lie down, so he relaxed into the comforts of his sofa. Akari couldn't control a soft sigh of pleasure as the soft cushion and his body met. He was a workaholic, and his office was more or less his room.

Akari could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier._ Yogi's checkup... is in... an hour, I should be able to... _Akari thought as he slowly drifted off into the realm of dreams.

**XXXXXXXX**

Yogi was pacing up and down in his room. It was the day of his check-up once again. His fear for Akari-sensei didn't disappear but it remained at the back of his head. The predominant emotion Yogi was feeling was something one would least expect out of him; He was actually excited to see Akari-sensei, but that troubled him to no end. _Why am I feeling this way?_ Yogi sped up, he was immersed in his own thoughts. _No no no no no._ Suddenly, something hard smashed right into his face. "OUCHH!" Yogi cried in pain.

He crouched down onto the floor, trembling in pain as he held his face in his hands. His body was shaking from the impact. Yogi had walked straight into an unforgiving wall. Yogi curled up into a ball and massaged his forehead. The mirror was situated right in front of him, and the bruise on his face was painfully obvious. An angry bruise coloured red and blue bloomed between his eyebrows, and it hurt like a bitch. Yogi could feel the tears well up in his eyes.

He relaxed his body on the floor and closed his eyes.

_What face should I make when I see Akari-sensei?_ He thought long and hard. Yogi could've laid there for a long time, but it was 15 minutes away from his check-up. _I should get going. _He stood up, but not before taking one last glance at his bruise. He touched it gently, but it was more than enough to make him regret. Anything that came into contact with the bruise seemed to hurt.

His courage faded a little due to the bruise.

**XXXXXXXX**

By the time he had reached the hospital he was dragging his feet- again. _I knew it... I just can't do it._ He clung onto the wall for support. He noticed that the door to Akari-sensei's office was left slightly open. Normally Akari-sensei's office doors would be shut tight in the morning. There were important and classified materials in there, and Akari-sensei would normally be busy making his rounds around the hospital. The doors had to be locked, but it was actually left open. Yogi's curiosity was immediately piqued (bad habit). He straightened up and sneaked over.

He peeped through the crack in the doors, expecting to see an Akari-sensei hard at work as usual, flipping through documents, making calls, or scolding subordinates. What he saw, however, was unexpected. Yogi felt his jaw drop a little. Akari-sensei was sleeping albeit a little too defenselessly on his couch. He found himself mesmerised by the sight.

"Ahem." A feminine voice sounded from behind him, taking Yogi by surprise. "Yogi-san. What in the world do you think you are doing?"

A nurse questioned him fiercely. "Shouldn't you be getting to your check-up? Akari-sensei will get angry again!"

Yogi paused._ T-They don't know that sensei's sleeping here..?_ Yogi immediately turned around, breaking out into a forced smile.

"Y-You see, I was just about t-to go for t-the check-up! I j-just thought that Akari-sensei may h-have been here. Aha, ahahahahaha!" A flimsy excuse tumbled out of Yogi's mouth. "I'll get going ASAP!" If the excuse didn't work, he was prepared to cook up more. He felt a strange dutiful need to protect Akari's sleeping face. For some reason, the idea of this nurse, or any other person for that matter, catching Akari-sensei while he was sleeping made Yogi upset.

The nurse looked dubious, but she had her own work to do. She made due with the excuse and walked away. Yogi let out a sigh of relief. He turned back and looked at Akari-sensei.

Unable to resist, he sneaked into the room quietly. Circus had taught him many things, one of that was to conceal your presence. Yogi was a bit embarrassed by the fact that he was using one of his skills for the battlefield on Akari-sensei, but he just couldn't fight the temptation to see his sleeping face up-close. He crept toward Akari-sensei as quietly as possible, and settled with a spot right in front of his face.

He felt his eyes scanning Akari-sensei's face. He had eye bags and he looked extremely lethargic. Yet, he looked peaceful and...

"Handsome..."

Yogi thought aloud. _Oh no!_ Yogi screamed in his mind. _Did I wake him?!_

"Mmmm..." Akari-sensei mumbled. Yogi stayed rooted to the ground, extremely tensed.

Akari-sensei reached out and grabbed Yogi by the neck, pulling him towards himself. Yogi muffled a shriek and let himself get dragged. Akari-sensei rubbed his head against Yogi's hair, and it took Yogi all his strength not to flinch backwards. Akari-sensei was treating Yogi as a pillow. Yogi could feel his whole body burn up. "Uwah..." He said softly. Yogi had no idea what to do, he could feel his hair stand on his arms. Akari-sensei felt strangely...soft and comfortable on his head. He really liked the feeling. He considered his options, to quickly untangle himself from the doctors arms and give a flimsy excuse so as to explain why he was there, or to stay in his embrace.

The answer was obvious.

Yogi remained beside Akari-sensei. His face grew redder with every passing second, It was a waste that he couldn't see Akari-sensei's sleeping face anymore, but he was happy enough. If he could see his sleeping face, he wouldn't be able to stop blushing. Yogi knew he couldn't make a sound, but it got increasingly difficult not to. He felt his own rebellious hands creep up to caress the doctor's face, only to find that his skin was pretty smooth. Yogi wanted more. He was actually ready to stay there, for as long as it took.

Before long, Akari-sensei began to toss and turn, spelling the end to Yogi's happy dream. _A-Already?! _Yogi thought in panic, he had to get out of there quick. His mind was in a mess, and no good ideas on how to escape came to him. True enough, the man's eyes flew open in mere moments.

**XXXXXXXX**

Akari laid sprawled on his couch. He was still a bit groggy from the nap. He vaguely remembered holding someone in his sleep, but he quickly blew it off as a dream. "Impossible..." He whispered to himself, "how can anyone enter my office without permission?" Still, he thought that the dream was strangely realistic. Suddenly, reality came crashing down onto him. All former grogginess was swept away.

He immediately sat up and made a sharp turn towards the clock on the wall. It was 5 minutes to Yogi's checkup and the equipment had yet to be prepared. Akari muttered a curse under his breath; He hated being unprepared and always expected more from himself. This was a fine mistake on his part. He ruffled his pink hair out of habit. Akari was still troubled deep down about the realistic "dream", but he had no time to waste. He grabbed his coat and headed out.

Meanwhile, Yogi was hiding behind the sofa, tensed up and nervous. " P-Phew..."

Yogi waited a few minutes before he decided that the coast was clear. He knew that he had to get to the check-up before Akari-sensei got angry, but he was ready to meet Akari-sensei just yet. Something inside him told him that if he saw Akari-sensei now, he wouldn't be able to act normal. The memory of Akari-sensei's defenseless sleeping face would resurface.

Yogi drew his knees toward his chest and rested his head on them. Recently, he had seen a lot more of Akari-sensei's different facial expressions and actions. Yogi didn't realise how shaken up he was by them. He placed a hand over his heart and silently listened to his heartbeat. He thought of Akari-sensei laughing, being relieved, and sleeping defenselessly. His heartbeat quickened and his face flushed red.

_You want to learn more about him. Get closer to him, don't you?_ A voice at the back of his head said.

"Yeah... I do." Yogi said without thinking. He gasped and immediately cupped his mouth with his hand._ No..no way. _Yogi hung his head.

He let out a deep sigh full of resignation and stared at the ceiling. _What should I do? _

* * *

Hurhur, looks like Yogi is beginning to realise his feelings. dundundundun  
I am already pumped up for the next chapter! It'll be awesome, you can count on it!  
Thank you to those who favourited, followed, and reviewed this series!  
You make me happy and satisfied, even if I only had porridge. :')


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry everyone! I update as fast as a snail...which isn't very fast. I am really busy with school work, it's piling up like a mountain I swear. D:  
I HOPE YOUR LOVE FOR AKARI X YOGI NEVER DIES !

* * *

Akari stared blankly at the documents that laid before him. They were reports from the researchers he had sent out to study about the country of Yogi's birth. He had spent the whole night reading through the mountain of work and he had never been so troubled.

_The reason why Yogi has another persona... to think that Yogi's own people would do this to him..._ Akari thought in utter contempt.

He slammed his fist on the table and walked out of the office, bent on taking a trip around the hospital to check up on patients. Deep down, he hoped the walk would keep his mind off Yogi.

XXXXXX

"You want me to keep this a secret from the Government, and tell you the results of my analysis?" Akari asked solemnly, considering all his options.

"Yes. There is no time to waste if we want to catch Palnedo." Hirato said gravely.

"Yeah Akari! We hope you can close one eye and pretend you don't know what's going on!" Tsukitachi said jubilantly.

Akari's mind was in an organised mess. Hirato and Tsukitachi were planning to invade a kafka related company, and whether he liked it or not, he was already in on their plans. He thought carefully. Normally Akari would strongly object, but he wasn't ready to let Palnedo slip out of their hands again. If they wasted any time, it was true that the enemy would escape again.

What Hirato and Tsukitachi were planning to do wouldn't only benefit Circus, Akari would also be able to get his hands on valuable information about the Varuga, discovering more about Kafka's secrets.

"I ... understand." Akari said as he stood up and walked away.

"That..." Hirato began. "I leave Yogi to you."

Akari looked back at Hirato with a clouded expression before he walked off.

XXXXXXX

Akari entered the second ship. His hair was a mess from flying straight into the ship. He ran his free hand through his pink hair. He wasted no time and went straight into the preparation room.

The room held all the fighters, readying themselves for the imminent fight with Palnedo and his company. Akari let his eyes wander around the room. He found Tsukumo, Eva, Gareki, Nai and...

"Ah." Akari let the sound slip from his mouth. Yogi was there.

Akari began walking towards the blonde man. As he got closer, he began to lose himself in his thoughts. Recently, Yogi was always popping up randomly in his thoughts. The young man's painful past, the pain he had to put himself through daily, and his ridiculous expressions and actions. They all bothered Akari. What troubled Akari the most though, was why he was suddenly plagued with thoughts of the idiot.

Akari got to Yogi and forced him down to a nearby chair. He whipped out his equipment, a sharp needle filled with anti-allergy medicine, an injection just for Yogi.

"S-sensei?" Yogi said taken completely by surprise. "W-What are you doing here?" Yogi could feel the colour rise in his cheeks. He remembered how Akari-sensei had laughed the last time they met and couldn't bring himself to meet his eyes. Whatever Yogi was feeling, he knew it was forbidden.

In any case, the members of Circus were readying themselves for battle, Yogi did not expect Akari-sensei's presence there. He was strangely pleased.

"Akari-sensei?" Yogi asked once more when the doctor offered no reply. Yogi stared straight into the man's face, worried.

Akari was still lost in thought. _This idiot..._ Akari thought. He knew that Yogi was no fan of fighting. He hated killing, especially Varuga who were formally people. Yogi had the naiveté of any other teenager, believing in the good that still remained in people. Of course, he had never let it hinder him from completing his mission, but Akari knew that with every successive kill, Yogi killed a part of himself too.

Akari let out a long, deep sigh filled with resignation. His eyebrows creased into a frown.

Yogi began to panic. _Did I make sensei angry again? _

Yogi flailed and flailed spouting apologies over and over again. "I didn't mean to stare I mean I was just worried that you, not worried but just concerned? Not concerned but-"

Yogi stopped talking when he realised, all that he said was not being absorbed by Akari.

Yogi felt his heart drop. Something was wrong. Akari-sensei would usually throw him one of his signature black faces, telling him to shut up, and yet here he was, lips tightly pursed together. He inched closer to Akari-sensei instinctively, and when he wasn't pushed away, he dropped into a whisper,

"Is...something wrong? Akari-sensei?" Yogi asked, he tried to sound normal, but his voice betrayed his emotions.

Yogi's voice seemed to remind Akari that he wasn't alone. He blinked a few times, adjusting to his surroundings. "Akari..sensei?" Yogi asked hesitantly now. Akari looked up and was startled by the closeness of Yogi's face, they were mere inches apart. He lost his composure for a second, and showed his vulnerable side. Akari immediately steeled himself, and carefully adjusted his facial expression to make it neutral and calm.

Yogi froze.

_Why did Akari-sensei look so...lost?_ It was only a split second, but Yogi had caught Akari's expression. Yogi's heart tightened, like something was clenching it. He enjoyed seeing Akari-sensei's different expressions, but he didn't like this one at all. Why was the headstrong doctor showing such a side?

Yogi felt himself tremble a little.

"What's wrong?" Akari asked Yogi. When Yogi failed to reply, Akari quickly made the connections in his mind.

"It's pathetic how you are so scared of a mere injection at your age." The doctor said as usual.

Yogi sagged his shoulders. _It's not the needle I'm afraid of..._ Yogi thought to himself. He gazed at Akari-sensei. His eyes showed a mixture of worry, sadness and curiosity.

"Oi," Akari said, showing no emotion on his face. Inside however, he stirred. "What are you looking at?"

Yogi quickly snapped out of his daze. "A-Ah!" Yogi rushed. "Nothing, please, poke me!"

_Oh._ Yogi flushed furiously. _What did I just say?!_

"S-SORRY!" Yogi choked.

Akari-sensei seemingly unperturbed by what Yogi said, focused on giving Yogi the injection. Akari wiped the small wound, and placed a plaster over it. He paused and looked at Yogi. Before he had time to think, he muttered,

"Don't overdo it."

He quickly kept his equipment and left the room, giving Yogi no time to reply. "W-wait!" Yogi called out after Akari-sensei, but he didn't stop.

_W-what did he mean?_ Yogi said, his whole face was red. He caressed the area where Akari-sensei had given him the injection. He found his actions disturbing, but nothing would change the fact that Yogi had...special feelings for the doctor.

_It's all one-sided though_. Yogi smiled softly to himself. He didn't want any romantic relationship with the doctor, for fear that Akari-sensei would be affected. Everyday occurrences such as what had just happened was more than enough to make Yogi extremely happy and glad.

Yogi thought back to the face Akari sensei had let slip. It bothered him, but Akari-sensei, no matter how brilliant was sure to have his own insecurities. Yogi resolved not to think too much into it, at least not there and then. He had his mission to complete, and if he wasn't focused, it could spell death.

XXXXXX

Akari stormed down the corridor. _What the hell was that idiot saying?!_ Akari was literally shouting at himself. _**Poke**__ him? May that human shield be damned! _Akari cursed under his breath. He walked with his face down, and bumped straight into someone.

"Akari?" A familiar voice sounded. It was Hirato.

Akari refused to look up, and brushed past Hirato. The last thing he needed was to be mocked by the captain. Hirato grabbed his arm. It wasn't like Akari to look down like that. The man was confident and proud, commanding authority with every step he took. Hirato was slightly curious. He stared at Akari, bending down to get a better view of his face.

"What the hell do you want?!" Akari yelled, revealing his face. "Let go of me _this instant_." He shook of Hirato's arm and walked off annoyed as hell.

Hirato stood still. Affirming that he had seen what he had just saw. _Was Akari...blushing?_

Amazed at the rare sight, Hirato couldn't resist the curiosity that bubbled from deep within.


End file.
